Meute Contre Meute
Meute Contre Meute (Venomous) est le cinquième épisode de la Saison 2 de Teen Wolf. Carnet de bord Derek devient convaincu que Lydia est la créature, le Kanima, poussant Scott à l'aider et à la protéger. Détails de l'épisode Cette page est en cours de correction. Merci de laisser la charge à un membre inscrit. Jackson essaie de soulever beaucoup trop de poids sur un appareil de musculation avec Danny ,comme assistant. Il ne peut pas soulever. Danny le laisse pour aller prendre une douche et à cet instant l'ouïe de Jackson est renforcée au niveau surnaturel. Erica se montre et l'attrape pour l’amener à Derek qui les attendait dans le repaire. Derek demande à Jackson ce qui lui est arrivé lors de la Pleine Lune. Il ne dit rien et propose de lui montrer le film qu'il a tourné cette nuit là. Derek ne le croit pas et lui fait avaler du venin de Kanima comme un test, sachant qu'un serpent n'est pas dérangé par son propre venin. Jackson est alors paralysé. Derek, comprenant son erreur, doit chercher ailleurs la nouvelle créature. Isaac force Jackson à retirer sa déclaration auprès du shérif sur le fait qu'Isaac se soit disputé avec son père le soir de la mort de ce dernier (voir l'épisode La Chasse est Ouverte (Shape Shifted) ). Sans le témoignage de Jackson comme témoin oculaire, les charges contre Isaac sont abandonnées. Il n'est plus suspect pour la police et peut retourner au lycée. Au lycée, Stiles fait des recherches sur le Kanima. Il découvre que c'est un type de jaguar d'Amérique du Sud qui chasse les meurtriers. Cela ne correspond pas avec ce qu'ils savent de la créature. L'ouïe de Jackson est encore améliorée et il surprend Erica et Isaac, parlant du Kanima. Ils parlent de faire un test avec le venin en cours de chimie. Isaac semble vouloir vraiment tuer Lydia mais Erica insistent pour faire le test d'abord. Le Coach Bobby Finstock prévient sa classe d'économie sur leur imminent test de mi-parcours, recommandant qu'ils forment un groupe d'étude pour se préparer. Jackson raconte à Scott et Stiles ce que lui a fait Derek et aussi ce qu'il a entendu dans les couloirs. Pour Stiles, le Kanima ne peut pas être Lydia. Lorsqu'il a regardé les yeux du Kanima il a vu mal pur et lorsqu'il regarde les yeux de Lydia, il ne voit qu'un pourcentage beaucoup plus faible de mal. En économie, Lydia a une autre hallucination. Elle voit Peter Hale qui écrit à la craie des équations enthumb|306px spirale. Puis Peter se tourne et marche vers elle au fond de la classe. Il écrase la craie et lui souffle la poussière dans son visage. Quand elle reprend ces esprits, elle est devant le tableau noir, où elle a écrit en effet de miroir et attacher à plusieurs reprises “Someone Help Me”( Quelqu'un aider moi '') . Le garçon étrange qui a attendu avec elle devant le bureau de la conseillère est assis au premier rang de la classe et il rit avec les autres élèves. Dans la classe de chimie Scott, Stiles et Allison essaient de garder Erica et Isaac loin de Lydia. M. Harris cite Albert Einstein sur l'univers et la bêtise humaine les deux étant infini. Il décide alors que tout les élèves changeront de partenaires de laboratoire à chaque étape. Ceci conduit à un jeu de chaises musicales qui permet à Erica de flirter avec Scott (''avec sa main sur sa cuisse) puis de menacer Allison (avec longues griffes sur sa cuisse). '' Isaac s'amuse de Stiles en lui rappelant qu'il s'est fait jeté par Lydia quand il lui a demandé de sortir avec lui en première année. Il veut vraiment la tuer. Isaac se rend à la table de laboratoire de Lydia et l'expérience est terminée, laissant le binôme avec un cristal de sucre. M. Harris les encourage à en manger. Scott et Stiles peuvent voir le venin de Kanima sur le cristal de sucre juste avant Lydia ne le mette à sa bouche. Rien ne se passe suggérant qu'elle est la Kanima. Allison, Scott et Stiles cherchent une manière de protéger Lydia de Derek qui l'attend sur le parking de l'école. Ils essayent de se convaincre qu'elle n'est pas la créature, se montrant prêts à se battre si nécessaire. Au Bureau de Mme Morell, la conseillère fait passer à Lydia un test de Rorschach (''ce que l'on voit à travers des taches d'encre). Dans chaque image, Lydia prétend voir un papillon, même si elle en voit un comme un Peter Hale gravement brûlé qui se révèle être une tache ressemblant à une tête de loup. Matt et Danny rencontrent Jackson dans la bibliothèque et lui pose des questions sur qui pouvait avoir accès à sa maison la nuit de la pleine lune. Ils essaient de comprendre qui pourrait avoir effacé les deux heures de la vidéo, mis à part Danny et Matt. Ils se demandent alors si quelqu'un d'autre pourrait entrer dans sa maison et Jackson réalise que Lydia a une clé. Allison demande à Mme Morrell de traduire une page du bestiaire. Elle lui dit que la langue est archaïque et elle est incertaine des mots. “Like the wolf, its power is greatest at the moon’s peak. Like the wolf, the Kanima is a social creature but where the wolf seeks a pack the Kanima seeks a friend.” (''Comme le loup, son pouvoir est plus grand à l'apogée de la Lune. Comme le loup, le Kanima est une créature sociale, mais où le loup cherche une meute le Kanima cherche un ami. )'' Scott cherche Derek mais trouve Boyd au lieu de cela. Ils se battent et Scott le met à terre. Derek apparaît et Scott tente de le convaincre de le laisser seul avec Lydia mais trop tard, Isaac et Erica sont sur le chemin pour la tuer. Lorsque Scott tente de se précipiter à son secours, Boyd le met au sol à son tour. Derek croit que par rapport à sa morsure par un Alpha, Lydia est le Kanima. La créature est comme les loups-garous, ils sont tous des transformations. Il explique que très rarement une morsure d'un Alpha peut transformer une personne en une forme qui reflète sa vraie personnalité. Scott pense que Lydia peut être immunisée mais Derek n'y croit pas. Scott lui rappelle que le corps de Jackson a rejeté la transformation (voir l'épisode [[Saison 2 Episode 01|'''L'Oméga ''(Omega)]]). Scott se rend compte que Derek a mordu Jackson, espérant qu'il allait mourir et qu'il ne sait pas pourquoi rien n'est arrivé. Scott pense que Lydia a transmis son immunité à Jackson. A la bibliothèque, Danny attend que la vidéo se restaure alors que Matt regarde des photos sur son Samsung Galaxy Tablet. Il se rend compte que sur chaque photo de Scott, il y a une étrange lueur sur ses yeux. Stiles, Allison et Jackson se précipitent pour sortir Lydia de l'école. Ils se rendent Scott et s'enferment à l'intérieur. Scott se dirige à leur rencontre, lorsque l'entraîneur Finstock l'interpelle pour lui parler des dommages de l'équipement de crosse de Danny. Comme co-capitaine, c'est de sa responsabilité de prendre soin des équipements. Lorsque Scott lui demande ce qui c'est passé, Danny lui rappelle qu'il était gardien de but lors du dernier match et qu'il avait prêté le matériel à un autre. Dans le couloir Matt interpelle Scott pour faire une autre photo et encore une fois il obtient le même effet. Allison appelle Scott et lui dit de rentrer, Derek, Erica, Boyd et Isaac les attendant à l'extérieur. A la bibliothèque, une partie de la vidéo effacée a été restaurée. On voit Jackson la nuit de la pleine lune se redresser sur son lit et regarder la caméra. Ses yeux brillent. Allison hésite à appeler son père pour les aider mais Stiles lui dit que si elle le fait il tuera aussi Scott. Ils décident de tirer sur Derek mais se rendent compte qu'ils ne sont plus que 3, Isaac n'est plus devant la maison. Dans la chambre de Scott, Jackson demande à Lydia de lui rendre sa clé l'accusant d'être rentrée chez lui puis d'avoir trafiquée la vidéo. Elle affirme le contraire et lui rend sa clé qu'elle avait gardé sur une chaîne autour de son cou. Elle fond en larmes et lui dit qu'elle le hait. Ils s'embrassent et Lydia découvre un peu la nuque de Jackson sur laquelle on aperçoit des écailles du Kanima. Isaac a traversé l'arrière de la maison et attaque Allison et Stiles. Lydia entend des bruit de lutte et sort de la chambre pour voir ce qui se passe. Au même moment, Jackson tombe à genoux, sa transformation en Kanima commençant. Dans le couloir, Allison demande à Lydia de se mettre à l'abri. Elle retourne dans la chambre et découvre que Jackson n'est plus là, la fenêtre étant ouverte. Elle s'enferme dans la salle de bain et appelle la police. Allison arrive dans la chambre de Scott et verrouille la porte. Elle remarque alors des gouttes du venin de Kanima sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Erica enfonce la porte, envoie Allison au sol et la menace de lui voler Scott. Allison lui tire dessus avec son arbalète. Erica attrape la petite flèche facilement et s'en moque auprès d'Allison, mais la fléchette a été trempée dans le venin de Kamina et Erica est bientôt paralysée au sol et Allison s'amuse de son astuce. À l'extérieur, Boyd et Derek entendent des bruits de la lutte. La porte s'ouvre, laissant apparaître Erica et Isaac qui sont projetés et qui atterrissent aux pieds de Derek. Scott, Stiles et Allison sortent sur le porche et Derek se rend compte que Scott n'est pas un loup-garou Oméga parce qu'il est déjà un Alpha de sa propre meute (''sa meute sont ses amis). On entend les sirènes de la police et les sifflements du Kanima sur le toit. Ils voient la créature qui parcourt le toit et s'enfuit dans les arbres. Lydia sort de la maison confuse et Scott se rend compte que le Kanima est Jackson. Dans une rue déserte, on voit une voiture VW Jetta avec un autocollant « Imagination is more important than Knowledge – Einstein » (L'Imagination est plus importante que la connaissance) Jackson en Kanima rampe jusqu'à la voiture et place sa main sur la fenêtre. Une main gantée à l'intérieur de la voiture se pose de l'autre coté ne laissant que la vitre entre les deux mains. Puis Jackson, toujours en Kanima s'enfuit dans les bois et la voiture démarre. Notes * On apprend qui est le Kanima. * L 'audience de cet épisode est de 1,65 millions. Musique * Vibrolux - Can't Stop The Rock * Living Things - Terror Visions * Marianas Trench - Stutter * Marianas Trench - Haven't Had Enough * Coucheron - Outrageous (Original Mix) * Digital Daggers - Bad Intentions * Type 3 Vampires - Tonal Control Galerie Photos 1 erica-jackson-isaac2.05.jpg|La meute teste Jackson avec le venin 2 isaac-derek-erica2.05.jpg|Il est paralysé, donc Derek pense que c'est Lydia 3 jackson2.05.jpg|Jackson modifie son témoignage contre Isaac 4 scott-stiles-isaac2.05.jpg|Isaac revient donc en classe 5 jackson-scott-stiles2.05.jpg|Jackson parle de ce qu'il a entendu 6 lydia-peter2.05.jpg|Lydia "voit" Peter Hale en cours 7 lydia2.05.jpg|SOMEONEHELPME 8 isaac-lydia2.05.jpg|Isaac teste Lydia au venin de Kanima 9 erica-allison2.05.jpg|Combat verbale entre Allison et Erica 10 allison2.05.jpg|Mais Allison a bien d'autres armes 11 danny-jackson2.05.jpg|Danny tente de récupérer la vidéo de Jackson à la pleine lune 12 derek-scott2.05.jpg|Scott sort pour essayer de faire diversion 13 allison-jackson-lydia-stiles2.05.jpg|Pour que les autres puissent emmener Lydia chez lui 14 derek-pack2.05.jpg|La meute se retrouve donc à attendre devant 15 jackson-lydia2.05.jpg|Discussion de cœurs brisés 16 jackson-lydia2.05.jpg|Un baiser de rupture 17 lydia2.05.jpg|Lydia s'inquiète des bruits d'effractions 18 allison2.05.jpg|Mais Allison et Stiles veillent 19 stiles-allison-scott2.05.jpg|Tous voient le Kanima s’enfuir 20 lydia2.05.jpg|Et Lydia sort dehors, c'est donc Jackson le Kanima Catégorie:Saison 2 Catégorie:episodes Catégorie:Episode 5 Catégorie:Page vouée à correction